1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printing apparatus having an integral sheet feeder and more particularly to integral control systems of such printer/feeder.
2. Background Art
U.S. application Ser. No. 20,416, entitled "Compact Printer Having an Integral Cut-Sheet Feeder" by M. Piatt, filed concurrently herewith discloses a highly useful structural approach for providing a "built-in" sheet feeding capability for serial output printers, e.g. of the traversing head type. These constructions enhance printer compactness by employing unique platen and sheet guide cooperations that enable both sheet feed and transport via the platen drive. In one embodiment described in that application, selective engagements, at a supply station contact zone, between a rotary platen and the top sheet of the supply stack effect feed of the sheet to a bail roller nip region that is located along the printing path. After the lead edge of a print sheet is within such nip, the feeding engagement at the supply stack region can terminate, until a next sheet feed is desired.
As described in the above-noted application, the printer/feeder can be initialized to a proper start-up condition by simple operator procedures such as indexing the platen to the proper rotational position and then moving the supply stack to the position for engagement by the friction surface portion on the platen. It is desirable to simplify and minimize the degree of operator interactions with the printer/feeder apparatus; and, a control system for conveniently re-initializing the printer, e.g. after stoppage during a print sequence or after changing from continuous to sheet feed modes, will be highly useful in these regards.